


Batman Doesn't Know

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcest, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Patrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: “You have a secret make-out spot?”Dick blinked his wide blue eyes at him from under his mask. “Doesn’t everybody?”“No.” Jason wondered if he was in over his head with Dick. He was far more evil than Jason could ever have imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:  
> **  
>  How about Jason and Dick having hot making out sessions while patroling? And Dick worring about them getting caught bc nobody know about them yet but then they find Tim and Kon also making out? Pleaaase :3
> 
> [Posted on Tumblr here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/153665169110/how-about-jason-and-dick-having-hot-making-out)

There was a dark chuckle from the shadows.   
Dick tensed, just slightly, on instinct, but he already knew that voice intimately.   
“You know,” he said casually as he continued to observe the people on the street below him, “if we’re going to keep doing this relationship thing, we’re going to need to talk about boundaries.”  
Jason’s hands wrapped around his waist. “Boundaries?” Jason whispered hotly in his ear. His hands slipped down to Dick’s hips. “ _Talking?”_  
Dick turned so they were facing and he folded his arms in a show of mock-superiority. “Some of us have jobs you know.”   
Jason let Dick’s hip go in order to give a mock salute. “Aye aye, Officer Grayson.” Then he leant in for a kiss, hands slipping inappropriately down Dick’s back.   
Dick made a desperate noise before he came to his senses and pushed Jason away as gently as he could. “Batman watches everything,” he reminded Jason, reciting the Family motto.   
Jason smirked at him. Dick took the opportunity to ingrain the image into his mind, Jason in his Red Hood regalia, his mask abandoned a few steps behind him, jacket open to reveal a shirt showing abs that Dick really wished he didn’t know were real.   
“Then let’s give him a show,” Jason purred and stepped forward again.   
Dick sidestepped, gracefully dodging the attempt. “ _Jace-”_  
Jason’s eyes narrowed at him, eyeing him up the way he had a thousand times. As a threat. A target. An enemy.   
But there was no heat in his smirk and Jason wasn’t reaching for his gun.   
Jason took a cautious step forward and Dick danced back a bit more.   
And then Jason leapt.   
Dick hadn’t been expecting it; it was completely nonstrategic to throw yourself at your enemy, allow yourself to be open to all sorts of attack, and so Dick fell quickly to the floor under Jason’s tackle.   
Jason caged Dick’s head with his elbows. “Hello again,” he said easily.   
Dick couldn’t help a snort. “Does that line work often?”   
“You tell me,” Jason replied as he pressed a soft kiss to Dick’s lips.   
“Ja _son,”_ Dick said, a half-moan. “We _can’t._ I’m supposed to be the good child.”   
Jason made a noise. “Says the one who ran away to Bludhaven and became a cop.”  
“What’s wrong with being a cop?” Dick protested as Jason trailed kisses down Dick’s neck.   
“Nothing, unless you’re the heir to a multi-million company,” Jason’s fingers were scratching against Dick’s spandex covered hips now.  
“Actually I believe it’s a multi-billion dollar company,” Dick corrected, one knee coming up to press against Jason’s hip. “And it’s no better than me running around in spandex every night.”   
“I’ll say.” Jason decided he was bored with the conversation. Dick was in his incredibly skin-tight Nightwing outfit and Jason wasn’t made of stone. His tongue licked hotly against Dick’s mouth, seeking access that Dick gave willingly, Jason’s back arching so that he could move deeper into the kiss.   
They pulled away panting. “No…not here,” Dick managed to get out.   
Jason groaned and dropped his head on Dick’s shoulder. “Gotham’s a whole city, bluebird. He’s not going to find us. And he probably won’t care.”   
Dick gave him a look. “This is Batman we’re talking about.”   
Jason groaned again, even louder as he rolled off Dick and jumped to his feet. “Fine.”   
Dick grinned widely at him and Jason’s stomach definitely didn’t roll happily at the sight.   
Jason walked over to his helmet and he picked it up and put it on, hoping to hide his disappointment. “I’ll see you later then,” he said shortly.   
Dick slid over to him. “I didn’t say we had to stop,” he said coyly, putting his hands in Jason’s jacket pockets to pull him closer. “Just that we had to change the location.”   
Jason raised an eyebrow in question before realising Dick couldn’t see him. “I thought you were supposed to be the good one,” he chided. “You have a secret make-out spot?”   
Dick blinked his wide blue eyes at him from under his mask. “Doesn’t everybody?”   
“No.” Jason wondered if he was in over his head with Dick. He was far more evil than Jason could ever have imagined.   
Dick slipped his hand out of Jason’s pockets in favor for one of Jason’s. “It’s one of the few spots Batman doesn’t know about.”   
“What happened to him knowing all?” Jason asked curiously as Dick lead them over rooftops.   
Dick grinned at him again.   
  
“Here it is,” Dick said happily as they finally came to a stop.   
Jason shook his head. “We passed like ten of my safe houses,” he bemoaned.   
“It’s worth it,” Dick told him, as he reached over and gently slid the helmet off Jason’s head. “So I can see your eyes,” he said genuinely.   
Jason looked at him suspiciously. “So you have access to my mouth,” he corrected.   
“That too,” Dick grinned, pressing a small kiss to Jason’s lips before somersaulting off the building towards the dark spot he’d indicated. Jason sighed and followed with far less frilly moves. He caught up to Dick, standing on the edge of his supposed make-out spot.   
“You know,” Jason began.   
Dick gave him an alarmed look. Jason frowned and stepped forward to have a look at what had ruined Dick’s playful mood and-  
He snorted loudly. “No way.”   
Tim and Kon jerked apart, Kon flying up a few feet of the wall Tim had pinned him against.   
“I thought this was supposed to be _your_ secret make-out spot,” Jason continued brashly, “not the whole Family’s.”   
Dick stepped forward and folded his arms. “It was _supposed_ to be just mine,” he said with a disapproving look at the boys.   
Tim looked sheepish. “I may have come across you-”  
“Wait, you and Nightwing are together?” Kon interrupted loudly, dropping back to the floor now he was sure that he wasn’t going to be stabbed by Tim’s older brothers.   
Dick paled. “What? No! I mean!” He gave Tim a scolding look. “You’re dating Superboy!”   
“And he stole your make-out spot,” Jason added.  
“And you stole my make-out spot,” Dick repeated.   
“You’re twenty-four years old, you’re too old for a make-out spot.” Tim gave Jason a wary look. “Or so I thought.”   
Jason slung an arm around Dick. “Beat it, Replacement, we had first dibs.”   
Tim looked at him, as if weighing his options. Finally, he turned away from them. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”   
Then he jumped off the side of the building.  
Kon gave them a regretful look as he flew off.   
“How did Tim sneak Kon into Gotham without Bruce finding out?” Dick wondered, not for the first time in awe of his little brother.   
“Don’t we have something more important to be doing?” Jason teasingly whispered into Dick’s ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, it got a bit weird at the end... Hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
